User blog:KittenOfTheNorth/Pandora's Seed FAQ 1
Here are 100 questions teens at my school asked about Pandora's Seed when I showed them the story. If you have any other questions that are not addressed here please feel free to type tem down in the comments and I'll answer them in the next FAQ. Questions 1. Q: How did Trivia's mother and father die? A: The answer for Trivia's mother is all very complicated and involves complex elements and plot twists to enable it to work. Don't fret, it will be revealed in the final chapter. As for her father, he died from a heart attack 2. Q: Why did you chose the name Pandora's Seed for your fic instead of, say, "Trivia's Adventure"? A: Interesting question, originally I called the story Burn and it would focus more on Satan then Trivia, how he got charred and how the flames betrayed him. But, I called the story Pandora's Seed after the Greek myth of Pandora. Pandora had a magical jar that she was told to never open, she opened it because of her curiosity and released all evils into the world, just like Trivia released Satan. 3. Q: How did you choose the names of the characters, mainly: Daphne, Trivia and Mother Flay A: Trivia; Shrugs It seemed to fit her character, dunno how. Daphne; Based on the Greek nymph Daphne. Mother Flay; I have no idea whatsover. 4. Q: Is Eden based on the snake from the creation story? A: Yes, indeed he is. 5. Will Trivia be gaining any companions along the way? A: Why certainly! 6. Q: What is the main plot of the story? A: Classfied. 7. Q: What gave you the idea of spliting the story into thirds? A: Nothing really, I just realised it would be a huge project so I split it into thirds. When I finish the first third I can take a break from it then come back. 8. Q: Do the chapter names have anything to do witht he actual chapters? A: Yes, early on they might just seem like only one sentence applies to the chapter name, but once I introduce some other characters you will see just how relevant they are. 9. Q: Does Trivia bite the forbidden fruit? A: What forbidden fruit-oh, you mean the apple. Sort of. 10. Q: Does death own the scythe? A: Well, duh! 11. Q: Will there be murder in it? A: What kind of sinister story doesn't have murder in it? 12. Q: Will God make an appearance? A: Definately not! 13. Q: Will Satan die at the end of Part 3 or will make a Part 4? A: Only time will tell, 14. Q: What is the golden pocket watch for? A: It's part of the plot, but won't come into play until the very end. 15. Q: Why are the chapters so short? A: I have ADD. 16. Q: Can Trivia speak greek? A: Partially. 17. Q; What country is this placed in? A: I have no idea, either Italy, Britain or Greece. 18. Q: Is Satan the main antagonist? A: If you doubted that he wasn't the main antagonist then you are the least intelligent person I know of. 19. Q: You read Tolkien, Shakespear and Dickens, right? Then where is the wordiness? A: On holiday. 20. Q: Why does this story suck so bad? A: Because of your face! 21. Q: What's up with the weird and obscure language? A: Trying something new. 22. Q: How many characters will be in the story? A: I have planned for about 57 named characters. Category:Blog posts